List of "Carl: College Years" episodes
Episode list for "Carl: College Years" 'SEASON 1' 1x01 Carl's Pilot: Back to College: Carl must go back to college and tries to find a place to live, after many attempts to move with Vanessa, he is admited in Albert's "bachelor little flat. " 1x02 Carl and the Oral Exposure: Carl has to give a lecture on the implementation of the PowerPoint program in engineering, but he forgot to prepare,and starts improvising, in parallel, Doofenshmirtz decides to sell their inators and stop being evil, but Perry tries to convince him for not to do it. 1x03 Carl and the Practice Exam: Carl discovers that he must submit a report on its practices, and he ask for help to Major Monogram, but this is very busy, so Carl must repeat the report alone, while Albert is seeking employment as a tutor for "girls need love" 1x04 Carl and Albert's Date: Albert dates a girl who is fan of "Stumbelberry Finkbat" but anyone of the two want to admit it, so Carl will go to make one of them speak about it, meanwhile, Doofenshmritz tries to help his daughter with homework, finding he has no idea. 1x05 Carl meets Dr. Doofenshmirtz: When Dr. D learns that Carl is good at math, he decides to hire him to be the teacher of her daughter, all is well until Doof discovers that Carl is a boy and begins to look if he is good enough for his daughter. 1x06 Carl meets Irving: Danville Elementary School is a day of career guidance and Irving decides to annoy his brother while Ferb plan to stop Carl and Vanessa being together. 1x07 Carl and the Halloween: It's Halloween and the pupil that create the most terrifying computer program will be get an extra point in the final mark, the problem is that Vanessa steals Carl's project and if Carl says something, he would lose any chance of dating her, while Albert tries to convince his Professors of explaining things about "Stumbelberry Finkbat". 1x08 Carl's Mom meets Albert: Carl's mother is visiting and decided to stay at his son's. Carl is afraid of being laughed at him for being a spoiled child, when Carl's mother finds it out, she begins to treat Albert like her son, making Carl jealous. 1x09 Carl's Birthday: It's Carl's Birthday and the whole College attemps to make him the best party ever, meanwhile, Monogram tries to distract Carl of the party. 1x10 Carl's Trip to London (1st part): Carl, Albert and Vanessa travel to London where Vanessa finds a boy that likes her, Albert tells Carl to try to separate them, but Carl doesn't know what to do... 1x11 Carl's Trip to London (2nd part): '''When Vanessa and the boy start dating, Carl and Albert follow them through different London places. '''1x12 Carl and the Christmas: It's Christmas and the final exams are here... Carl and his friends would try to pass them, using Carols as a way to study better. 1x13 Carl and Francis: Monogram's son, Francis, arrives at College and Carl makes friends with him because he is very funny, Francis starts to share flat with Albert and Carl. 'SEASON 2' 2x01 Carl and Monogram: When Monogram brokes up with his wife, he goes to live with Carl, Francis and Albert, meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz decides to be an agent and asks his daughter for help. 2x02 Carl, We Have a Problem: When Carl, Albert, Francis and Vanessa are trapped in the Museum, they decide to tell their own version of the landing on the moon. 2x03 Carl and the New Kid in College: A new student finds interest in Vanessa and Carl would stop it... if he hadn't had to prepare a work with Francis for tomorrow, so he sends Albert in icognito to stop them, but Albert gets distract with all the girls. 2x04 Carl's Cousin: Carl's Cousin, David, comes over to visit but him and Albert are fighting over a girl. Meanwhile Carl and Francis go for a little trip around the city. 2x05 Carl and the Binary Exam: Carl has a computer exam but he is ill, so he tries to study, meanwhile, Albert decides to use the tactic: "You let me cheat and I will go on a date with you" but all the girls pass of him. 2x06 Carl's First F.: Carl gets his first F (in the exam of the past episode) and gets on a depresion, while, Albert gets his first A and decides to use it as a way to get a girlfriend, meanwhile, Dr. D finds that Carl failed and thinks that he isn't a good influence to his daughter and forbides her to see him, which makes Vanessa wish be with him. 2x07 Carl's Dad is at University: Carl's dad arrives and becomes the most cool guy in town 2x08 Carl is a Teacher: '''Carl gets a job as a computer teacher, but his pupils don't obey him, meanwhile, Albert and Francis start searching what is the O.W.C.A. and finds Perry's secret identity. '''2x09 Carl's Professor Falls Ill.: Carl and his friends expend a class without teacher. 2x10 Carl and Albert's New Car: Albert recives a car but he doesn't know how to use it so Carl gives him a lesson, meanwhile, Francis try to vote. 2x11 Carl and the Inator: Doof builds an Inator for his daughter's proyect, when the inator becomes mad, Carl will save the day. 2x12 Carl and the Danville College Musical: Parody of High School Musical. 2x13 Carl in: Viva Las Carl (1st Part): Carl and his friends take a trip to Las Vegas and Carl and Vanessa get married "in a joke", on the next day, they discover that their friendship would never be the same. 2x14 Carl in: Viva Las Carl (2nd Part): 'Vanessa wants to foil the marriage but Carl don't meanwhile, Albert gets fun with casinos and Francis try to help Carl. 'SEASON 3 3x01 Carl and the Valentine's Day: Carl tries to find a Valentine's Day present to Vanessa meanwhile, Albert tries to find a girlfriend before Valentine's and Francis make an anti-valentine's promotion. 3x02 Carl's friend (Albert) and the Bully: A bully starts to bullying Albert and he thinks that he is so cool to ask for help, meanwhile, Carl and Francis join to a gym. 3x03 Carl meets the Flynn-Fletchers: '''Phineas and Ferb arrive at Danville college to inspre them for building the best children College ever, but, instead, they discover Perry's secret identity, so Carl will try to erase their memory, which mean spend a day with them. '''3x04 Carl and Baljeet: '''Baljeet goes to college searching for advice but he becomes very irrititing '''3x05 Carl Wars: Carl tells his own version of Lucas's classic. 3x06 Carl's Battle of Nerds: Carl and Albert argue for an exam and Albert sends him out of the flat, so Francis will try to solve all. 3x07 Carl's First Party: '''Carl and his friends go to the College party and Doofenshmirtz too. '''3x08 Carl's Date: '''Carl has a date with a girl to put Vanessa jelous but the girl falls in love with Carl and gets obsess about him. '''3x09 Carl presents: Doof's Evil Compilation Episode-Inator: Episode compilation. 3x10 Carl and his former boss: Monogram decides to move to the capital city and Carl must to decide if he goes to live with him or not. 3x11 Carl and Johny: '''Johny, Vanessa's boyfriend, is promoted to Danville University and Carl decides that it's time to give up. '''3x12 Carl and the Graduation Show: '''One hour long special with the party of the end of the course. '''3x13 Carl and the Curriculum Vitae: Carl sends his CV to D.E.I searching for a work but Heinz doesn't like him, meanwhile, Vanessa and her boyfriend broke and Albert tries to study. 3x14 Carl and the computer for the O.W.C.A.: Monogram needs a computer programmer and Carl gets the job, it's unknown how Carl's other aspects of life (love, health, friendship etc) end. 'SEASON 4' 4x01 Carl and the New Mates: Carl discovers that with the salary of the O.W.C.A. isn't enought and starts thinking in improving his studyes, he returns to Danville College for doing a post-grade and discovers that Vanessa is also doing it, the tale starts again but, now he has new mates: Candace and Stacy; Meanwhile every 5 days (episodes) he will met Albert and Francis in a bar near the O.W.C.A., in this first day, he tries to know his new building. 4x02 Carl and Jeremy and Coltraine: '''Stacy and Candace go with their boyfriends for a dinner and Carl tries to think of which is the topic about he could start his investigation and Francis and Albert discover that, without Carl, they bore. '''4x03 Carl vs Johny: '''When Vanessa and Johny (her boyfriend) date in a punk restaurant, Carl dresses up as the waiter, meanwhile, Candace and Stacy start preparing their work, but they start thinking about why Carl is so weird and they discover that he is in love. '''4x04 Carl Rocks!: Carl goes to a rock concert, but discovers the singer is Johnny, so he provoces him to a rock contest. Johnny wins. Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy try to make more money working at an ice cream shop 4x05 Carl and his old friends: Carl mets Albert and Francis in a bar named "Bar" and Francis and Albert tell amazing storyes of their work. 4x06 Carl likes Stacy: When Stacy gets glasses Carl starts liking a bit her and Candace notices that and tries to convice Stacy to be with him because it would be only for a while because Carl isn't really in love with her, meanwhile, Francis, Albert and Jeremy try to keep Coltraine away, then Stacy takes lentils and all returns to normal. 4x07 Carl and Vanessa?: When Vanessa sees that Carl is so many time with Candace and Stacy, tries to get him again whispering for her, only for having someone after her, but only for use him. 4x08 Carl's Kiss: Carl accidentally kisses Vanessa, making Stacy a little Jealous because she didn't kiss any boy until now. 4x09 Carl's Videogame: Candace and Stacy go Vanessa's home to search information about If Vanessa likes Carl, meanwhile, Carl gets a new videogame: "College is Cool" 4x10 Carl's Super Party- The Musical: '''The whole cast go to a party and they start singing in a musical style well known songs of the 90s and 2000s. CARL: COLLEGE YEARS - THE MOVIE Carl invites Vanessa to travel together to Paris, because he wants to see Disneyland. Vanessa thinks that if she goes with him, Carl will make her all the works and exams, so she accepts. Unfortunally, the plane crashes in Spain. Candace , Stacy , Johnny , Phineas and Ferb are in Spain, too, trying to learn Spanish. They meet Carl and Vanessa and they try to help them. But that winter is so cold, they can't travel with any plane, boat etc. home, except the one that they should have travelled back. The plane is in Paris and will lift off in 3 hours. If they don't catch that plane, then they can't return until Christmas Vacantion is over, but if they don't return before January, Carl will lose any chance of continue studying, because he has the exams. Season 5 '''5x01 Carl and the January Exams: Carl returns to college ready for making his exams, meanwhile, Vanessa and Johnny don't know in which part of their relationship are they. 5x02 Vanessa has a Crisis (and Carl is there): '''When Vanessa falls into a depression because of the problems of her boyfriend, Carl tryes to make her happy remembering her their best moments since the start of the show, '''5x03 Carl and the Bad Teacher: Carl has a new teacher that doesn't know how to explain so he will try to find the information about the subject on the web. Category:Carl: College Years Category:Fanon Works